Nonambar News: Where is the fairness? They couldn’t care less.
Speaking in the Hastigan city of Wivenhoe the Hastigan Finance Minister, Edgar Brom, delivered a speech to thousands of people across the city. The speech being delivered on a podium in the city centre. Following the speech where Brom spoke with passion and determination the Hastigan Finance Minister marched through the city centre with followers of the independence movement chanting ‘Free Hastiga.’ The city of Wivenhoe has seen prominent support for the independence cause wishing to leave the Falleen Empire as much as the Hastigan capital, Nonambar. Here is part of the speech delivered by Edgar Brom: Originally posted by Edgar Brom: ‘It is just several months now until the referendum is hosted. Just several months before the Hastigan people go to the polls and decide what they feel their future should be, if they wish to leave the Falleen Empire or if they wish to remain. Now that choice is up to the Hastigan people, but whatever the choice it must be respected and represented. That is what is paramount in terms of importance. As many of you are aware we’ve had a referendum before, a referendum where the Hastigan people voted in favour of leaving the Falleen Empire by a majority vote. So why have we not left the Falleen Empire? Surely this vote should have been respected by the Falleen Government. I’m afraid it is my duty to inform you that such duty was not respected. It was not upheld, it was not listened to. By both the Falleen central government as well as the other states within the Falleen Empire. '' ''Anyone in their right mind would suggest that it is right and fair to respect the results of a referendum held by the people. Where is the fairness? They couldn’t care less. They don’t follow the will of the Hastigan people, because to them we did not give the right answer. We’ve been asked to hold another referendum in a few months by a Socialist Chancellor who hopes we might be cowed into voting remain because we were ignored the first time. That voter fatigue might set in, or the people feel that their choice makes no matter, and as a result not vote in favour of leaving once again. Let me tell you now we know they are wrong! I’m assured in my mind that the Hastigan people will vote in favour of leaving the Falleen Empire again. That voting fatigue will not set in and we will not be cowed by a Socialist Chancellor who seeks to keep us within the Falleen Empire for his own political gain. In an independent Hastiga it will be the people’s will that will triumph. That will be upheld and represented whatever the choice made. There will be no second vote, no third referendum to ask the Hastigan people to vote again. Of course I want everyone here to vote in favour of leaving the Falleen Empire, of course I want everyone here to vote to free Hastiga from the chains of a centralised Falleen Government that takes this state for granted. Most of all though, today, I wish to assure everyone here that whatever the vote it will be upheld. Thank you all for listening.’ Category:The Imperial Constitution